Fifty Shades of FrUK
by Munchy Fox
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, an elementary teacher, finds himself falling for a man that he meets in a bar. Rated T for now, but I'm still looking at where I'm going in the story. Also, title will change when I do find where I'm going in this story.


_**I just want to say, this is the first time I wrote a chapter above 2000 words, so that's good, well I don't own anything and also updates won't come like they should since I need more ideas for this story, so give me time.**_

Chapter 1

I was getting ready for work at an elementary school. There were little children that I had to take care of, and there were the adults that took care of me. I was walking to my car, with my suitcase in my hand, a to-go cup of tea in my other hand, and my keys at the edge of my lips. I wore a coat since it had just began to get cold, and I had a scarf on that matched the coat, since they were both dark grey. I wore black boots that went up to my knees since it had snowed the night before, and opening the door to my car was a new challenge that I faced since I didn't usually take my tea with me to work, but I had woken up late, and I needed something to wake me up.

Going to work was a breeze. I listened to classical music that belonged to very intelligent composers of the people that wrote music long before I was born. It was peaceful, and it kept me calm in situations like me being late. It also kept me from blowing the short fuse I had that many knew so they stayed away from me.

Stopping in the parking lot, I looked around to see that everyone was there, and now I was too. I got out of the car, and first thing I do is slip on ice that had formed when it had snowed, since we get a lot of rain, snowing just causes chaos, but it is beautiful to look at. When it does snow, I like to have my students write poems about whether they liked it or not, also describe the coldness and beauty of it. It may be white ice, but it does make many fourth graders happy to be in this world at this time.

Getting up from the ice, I realized my cup had broken and all my tea spilled out of it. _Damn, and this was a new cup for this occasion!_ I had thought as I picked up the cup and took my keys and put them in my pocket and grabbed my suitcase as another layer of snow was about to start falling. _Why is this so cold, but so beautiful?_ I thought to myself as a rhetorical question for myself to answer later. Walking to the door, I see a white car pull up to mine, and stepped out of it was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He had a computer bag, and that was it, of course his keys, but you need those for a car, so they don't count. Going over to him, I smiled and greeted myself to the math teacher.

"Hello, Gilbert! How was your weekend?" I ask in a cheerful mood as I feel a ping of pain in my finger and I look to see I had cut my middle finger on the crack of my cup.

"Could be better, since it had rained before last night, everything was so slippery, and since my father has my son, Ludwig, for the week, he's lucky he doesn't have to be at school for a while like usual. Why are you here so early?" Gilbert asked me as I chuckled.

"I still need a plan for today for my class. I was thinking of doing poems about this cursed weather, but I don't know, also I need time to wake up with more tea since mine decided to break my cup and escape to the ice as I was tripped by the law of physics in this winter weather," I explained as I let another chuckle escape from my mouth as I blush at my explanation.

"That's really bad! Hey, maybe I can buy you one of those indestructible Tupperware ones!" I sigh as I show him the mug. "Oh, do you want a metal one?"

"That would be great, but I can get myself one, but thank-you for the offer!" Gilbert smiled as he went into his classroom to work on his class's plan for this week, and I needed to figure out what was going to happen today with my fourth graders, who had more energy sometimes than I can handle.

~*~Time Skip~*~

"Alright, class, you should be dome with your poems and your drawings of snow now. Turn it into the bin and return to your seat as we change to Social Studies!" I said over the small chatter of the adorable children, I couldn't help but notice one of my students was still drawing to finish his picture. "If it isn't done in class, you can do it for homework and turn it in tomorrow!" and he put it away. Getting the subject of literature behind us, we got out our textbooks, and we worked on some of the geographical problems that started out Northern America. But then we got interrupted by a question.

"Um, Mr. Kirkland, why are we learning history of the United States when we live in England?" one of my students asked.

He had blonde hair, much like his older brother, Alfred, who was in the fifth grade. He had a curl on top of his head, where his brother has a cowlick on top of his. He has violet eyes, but his brother has blue eyes. Matthew is quiet, but Alfred is loud and obnoxious. I had to teach him last year. It wasn't fun.

They were born in the United States before their parents decided to get a divorce and their mother married a man that lived in London, and he had a good paying job, so he could keep it.

"Because, Matthew, there have been many problems in the United States that have formed due to people here in England settling there. That was a brilliant question though, but try to talk a little bit louder next time, would you?" Matthew nodded at my request, and the bell rang alerting it was time for lunch. "Remember to finish the poems if you didn't finish in time, and read the chapter in your textbooks tonight. We're going over them tomorrow!" and they were gone.

Going over to the Teacher's Lounge was fine, but I needed to get my lunch, and then I could talk to Gilbert and hear him brag about his son doing well in math and science. Sitting after getting my food, I look to see Gilbert smiling as he was talking, but it was going away with each sentence said in the phone. Hanging up, he rubbed his hand over his platinum blonde hair as he clearly was trying to figure things out.

"So, what's going on with that?" I ask after several moments of silence occurred.

Looking confused for a second, Gilbert answered, "Oh, I'm going through a divorce right now, and Elizabeta wants me to not be able to see my own son!" taking a deep sigh, he continued. "I want to be able to see him, even if it's for a weekend, but she refuses, since she thinks I take too much time with my job more than my son, and she's using my father as an example of an uncaring father who doesn't want to see his son," finally wiping his eyes, he put a small smile on his face, "funny thing is I think she just wants to get her son to say some nice things about her, even though she's cheating on me with this man named Roderich, who apparently is her ex-husband from a past relationship that didn't quite work out."

Clearing my throat, I finally speak, "well, I don't know how that feels, since I've never been married with that type of relationship, nor have I've been on a date, but that sounds really bad a-"

"I don't want to ruin the experience with you, but this is what's going on with me, there's a huge chance of a happier ending with someone right for you, I'm in a knot right now, but this shouldn't affect you, I was just venting about what happened. Sorry about that!"

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten into your business," and with that the bell rang, we had to get back to our classes and teach.

The second half of the day went faster than the first, but it was the same amount of time. I guess I like them a little bit more than the first group. Finishing up after the bell rang, I gathered my stuff, and I looked at my mug and sighed. It lasted so many years! Walking out to my car, I noticed the ice had begun to melt, but as it melted, it got slipperier, and that wasn't a good thing.

Finally getting in my car, I take my key and start the engine thinking about Gilbert's problems. Nothing like that could happen to me my ass. I thought as I drove out putting on the radio. The song that came on was "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickleback. Listening to the lyrics, it was pretty much my life. I was alone, and I was forced to see other people being happy, with this realization, tears began to form in my eyes as I realized I was forever alone, clenching on the steering wheel, I cried, and when I stopped at the red light, I went into a full out sob. I was like this for a while, but then I got to my apartment, I took my stuff and ran inside.

Laying down on my bed, not sure of what to do now I wanted to see who Gilbert could hook me up with. I was scared of doing this since I've never been on a date, and I've never had a girlfriend, nor a boyfriend. I didn't want to be alone, and I know neither would the person meant for me would either. As soon as I put that thought in my head, my phone rang, and I picked it up to see it was Gilbert.

"Hello?" Gilbert laughed. He was drunk.

"Hey, I think I can hook you up with someone!" I sighed, what could be worse, being alone, or being hooked up by your half brother.

"Who is it?" I rolled my eyes as I was secretly smiling. Even when he's drunk, he's looking out for me.

"His name is Francis Bonnefoy. He's a keeper, and he like-" He stopped, and in the distance I could hear vomiting.

"Where are you Gilbert?" I ask once he comments that he got a little sea sick.

"I'm at a bar!"

"What bar?"

"By the sea!"

"Which bar?"

"Light 'em Up!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, see you then," and I hung up, walking to my car, putting on my coat, and off I was to get Gilbert home, and to meet this guy named Francis.

Arriving at Light 'em Up, I noticed that Gilbert's car wasn't there, but they did have a back lot, so I wasn't worried. I walking inside, and I looked around and saw Gilbert with two men. One of them had long blonde hair, it was half way past his neck, he had a stubby beard, and his eyes were the color of an aquamarine-blue sea. He had the white suit on, and his under shirt was a dark grey turtleneck. The other man was a hispanic man, he had short brown hair, he had mocha skin, and he had peridot eyes, his attire was a black long-sleeve shirt and he wore black jeans and behind him was a black winter coat. Gilbert was wearing what he wore today to work, a dark grey suit with a black and white stripped tie that said "I love to Teach", I needed that Tie, but I did buy it for him since he could handle teenagers better than I could.

I walked over to the trio, and I tapped Gilbert on his shoulder, he jumped a little, but then realized it was me. I smiled as he welcomed me to sit down, I sat next to the blonde.

"So, Gilbert tells me he has a half-brother that has emerald eyes, blonde hair, and bushy eyebrows. You must be him," the blonde says to me, his breath smells like wine, it was nice, but I wasn't very fond of the taste of wine, nor the scent, but I did smile.

"Well, they're not that bushy. I didn't happen to get your name," I held out my hand, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, you must be..."

"Francis Bonnefoy, that person over there is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, he came from Spain, but he doesn't speak English very well, but he's pretty decent. Gilbert told me that you work with the fourth grade?" I nodded, he had a sweet french sound to his voice, but he spoke English well enough for you to understand him, but then I remembered that Gilbert also helped foreign people around areas since he came from Germany, he traveled the world to learn different languages other than English, which he found difficult to understand at first, but I learned German from that experience.

"Gilbert doesn't tell me about his friends at work. We barely get to talk during lunch either. So, tell me about yourself, if you don't mind," I blush as he smiles. His eyes look like the sea, they're luring me in, but I don't know this man, why am I already falling for him?

"Well, I was born in France, and my parents moved to America, leaving me with my grandfather, who was a Foster Father. I was old enough to live on my own when he had passed away and I took care of the two kids that were there, they're brothers. Their names are Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, they were born in Italy, Lovino is the older brother, he's going to be 23 on the seventeenth of March, and Feliciano is going to be 20 on the same day, they're exactly three years apart, when is your birthday?" Francis asked and I blush. Is he really interested in me? I thought as I tried to remember when my birthday was.

"I'll turn 23 on the twenty-third of April," my felt my face get hotter as he laughed.

"So, you're older than Gilbert and the Vargas Brothers, so have you met Ludwig before?" I chuckle.

"He is my nephew after all. So, yes I have, why?" I feel like this man is playing with me, but remembering what Gilbert said, he was one to flirt. Maybe there were different ways to flirt with different people. No, he wasn't flirting, he's just different.

"Just wondering, Gil's just always bragging about his son, and about how wonderful his wife is, he just told us that his wife and him are getting a divorce since Elizabeta is always telling him that he's worthless. That's why he's getting drunk, to think that his son is in the fifth grade this year. Gilbert's also upset that his son is 'growing up too fast' so he says," I chuckled at that comment, since Gilbert does say that a ton. "Your laugh, it's cute," I didn't think my face could get any redder, but it just did as I had to turn away from the compliment.

"Danke," I whisper, "uh, will you excuse me for a moment?" Francis nodded as I ran to the restroom. _Shit, why was he making me blush so badly? Was it because he goes back and forth from talking about Gilbert to complimenting me? If so, why is it turning me on?_ Splashing water, I get the weird thoughts out of me head as I cool off my face and get the blush off of my cheeks. Smiling, it comes back. _Scheiße_. I splash water on my face once again and I go out to see everyone had left, well, Francis didn't, walking over to him he smiles.

"I was waiting for you, what took you so long?" Francis had asked, and my blush had returned to my face.

"I was…" What could I say to him.

"I see your face isn't so red, so I guess you had to take care of that, right?" damn, he saw through me, but I can't let my pride down.

"I had to use the restroom, that was all!" I hissed, and he had the urge to chuckle at my false explanation.

"Did you have to pee that much to be in there for almost ten minutes?" my face got redder, was it that long that I was in there? But I didn't know what else to say, and with the silence of our voices, he chuckled once again and stood up, taking my hand and holding it and putting his face close to mine. It smelled of wine and cigarettes. I turned my head away, but he put his hand on my chin and drew my face so my eyes were locked on his. They were beautiful, but also mysterious. Why were they do damn, distracting? They were so distracting to the point that I felt like I needed to get a closer look at them, but I was already close, but… why were they luring me in close to a complete stranger. "Your eyes, they make me look into a beautiful forest that make me want to go into deeper. A forest, that isn't the right word, it is, but… emeralds, a forest of emeralds is what I see when I see your eyes. Your blush makes it stand out more," I felt my face get hotter, but I didn't need this right now. I needed to get home, and sleep for tomorrow so I could teach, but why was this man so… alluring?

Pulling away, I run out of the room, and I don't stop until I go outside to see Gilbert with Antonio laughing up a storm about Lord knows what. I ignore them to go to my car. Who was this man, and what was he thinking when he pulled our faces close like that? I didn't want to think about that as I drove home, and when I parked my car, I went upstairs and plopped down on my couch, and soon after, I had fallen into a deep sleep. I didn't want to be reminded about what just happened, but I guess Gilbert will want me to fill him in about what happened last night, but I'll tell him everything up till the bathroom incident.

 _ **So, tell me in the reviews what I need to fix, until then, be good, be kind, be true, and do something nice for someone else today!**_


End file.
